1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transparent display panel and a method of manufacturing the transparent display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability. Therefore, a display apparatus such as a plasma display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus and an organic light emitting display apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption.
The liquid crystal display may have various pixel structures according to driving method. Various efforts have been made to improve aperture ratio and transmittance.